


Champion

by DragonflyxParodies



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, How Urbosa Became A Champion, If you can't tell, She's got a big ass crush on the Queen, Some Lizalfos Get Stabbed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonflyxParodies/pseuds/DragonflyxParodies
Summary: pre-botw; a champion aides her queen in freeing the fourth beast





	Champion

               The sand screamed along Vah Naboris’ metal, scoring deep gouges along the ancient metal. Streams of gold-brown dust blasted through every opening in the Beast’s hide, splashing across the floor like fire and sinking into every crevice available. The air was stifling, suffocating, and Urbosa slogged through mounds of sand as she fought her way to the control panel. Her blade lay naked in one hand, her shield set before her to keep the worst of the flying particles from her exposed stomach, and monster gore slathered the metal of both objects. Her heels, too, were glutted with wet sand and purple blood, and the stuff had stained her silks beyond repair.

Clutching her shoulder like a lifeline, the Queen of Hyrule followed in her wake.

“Where do we go from here?” Urbosa bellowed, hoping her words would make it over the sound of the storm, of Vah Naboris’ rampage.  A heartbeat passed, and then the Queen plastered herself to the Gerudo’s back—mouth pressing against her ear as she shouted in reply.

“Up that incline!” Her voice was raw, lips cracked by heat and dry sands, but still _powerful_.

Urbosa gave a short, jerky nod, and pushed her way forward.

Uncovering the Beast had been a feat unto itself, guided by vague rhymes and pieces of lore, old maps so faded with time and memory they were illegible to all but the greatest of scholars. The King seething in disproval the entire time had not helped, nor had the realization that the Beast lay buried beneath the same mountains of sand that housed the remains of the Spirit Temple.

Her people had nearly revolted at the thought of desecrating a holy site that had been missing for so many generations. The Imprisoning War had ravaged the desert, nearly ended her people as that _blight_ masqueraded as one of her own. Losing the Temple had been the final blow, but it had been a massive one. To find it again seemed like fate, a sign of Din’s own favor. A reassurance of their position in Hyrule.

Discovering that the Beast lay buried in the catacombs beneath the Temple had been a shock. The Queen’s request to dig it out had been, similarly, not that welcome of a surprise. Urbosa had spent _days_ trying to calm her people and beat some sense of calm into them.

She had agreed with them, though. Destroying the Spirit Temple was out of the question, not for some shadowy figment the King thought to scare his allies with. Letting the Queen look for it had been an indulgence on Urbosa’s part, and though she’d fully intended to give her aide if and when they’d found Vah Naboris, she would not risk such an important symbol over a hunk of metal.

And then the thing had woken anyway, jostled free of its bindings by stupid Hylian soldiers and an elderly Sheikah _far_ to excitable for Urbosa’s tastes.

“Do you know how to stop it?” Urbosa shouted back, as they inched their way up the incline. Something lunged forward, a dull blur behind a curtain of sand, and she slashed her blade up. It gutted the Lizalfos, its yellow hide sizzling against the metal. A flick of her wrist sent the thing’s body tumbling into a sand pile at her side, and they resumed walking. A sharp burst of light behind her told her it hadn’t been the only monster, but the Queen stayed as close to Urbosa as possible even while fighting it off.

“Maybe! The other Divine Beasts—“ A gust of wind pummeled into them, snatching away whatever it was the Queen had said. Urbosa struggled to keep her footing, and snarled as she pushed forward.

The _other_ Beasts. None of them had woken upon their discovery, Urbosa knew that much. They stood still and stagnant in their respective territories, waiting. The Queen claimed they would choose someone worthy to wield them, much like the Sword of Evil’s Bane. Perhaps Vah Naboris would choose the Queen and settle down? It didn’t matter, Urbosa supposed. Vah Naboris was on a rampage and Gerudo Town was directly within its path. One way or another, she would stop the Beast.

She realized too late that the incline led to the Beast’s back, and the wind’s strength increased tenfold, nearly blowing her right off the thing. It meant, in some small stroke of luck, that there were no sand mounds to fight through, but that was hardly worth it.

“What are we doing?” She screamed—there appeared to be nothing on the beast’s back, besides the towers rising above them.

Another flash of golden light surrounded them, and an unfamiliar warmth suffused every inch of Urbosa’s body. She tensed, but the light only expanded, until they were standing within a globe of the Queen’s power. The raging storm hammered its walls, but not so much as a breeze broke through. It was only slightly quieter—the roar of the wind distorted, echoing in their bubble—but it was still a welcome relief.

“I can’t hold this up for long—so—the control center should have an access point up here, but we need to hurry. When the Beast fully wakes up it will regain control of all of its functions, and it could keep us out indefinitely.”

The Queen peeled her mask off as she spoke, shaking loose sand out of the cloth. The action was casual, almost unworried, and Urbosa could only _stare_ for a long moment.

“What do you mean?”

“Purah sketched out a rough blueprint for us before she… _well_. There’s a platform the console is situated on. Unfortunately the main chamber of the Beast is made of three interlocking barrels that, when activated, can _turn_. The Beast would be doing so by now if it could, and I suspect it will begin doing so as soon as it is able.”

Urbosa couldn’t help but lower her gaze to the metal beneath their feet, surprised.

When Vah Naboris had activated, it had poured soldiers and Sheikah out of its insides like flies before standing. It had waited until there were no more people within it to stand and force its way free of the catacombs. The Lizalfos infesting it had fared much better—the barricades they’d built to keep the Sheikah and Hylians out had also served to keep them from falling—as they’d learned the hard way, fighting their way inside.

She did not take that to be a sign of aggression, or a sign that the Beast felt threatened. Confused, perhaps. Afraid. But…

“Can we calm it down?” She asked, lowering her blade.

“The panels have been identical in all the other Beasts—it should function the same. If we cut power to the legs, it should stop.” The Queen said, nodding and pulling her mask back up.

She was radiant as ever, dirty sunlight haloed about her and golden hair tangled about her face, brilliant blue eyes sparkling.

She’d been right so far. Urbosa knew her so well, as intimately as she knew herself, and she trusted the Queen. But this was…

It didn’t feel right. Something in her bones told her it wasn’t.

But she was wasting time.

“…Alright. Let’s go.”

The Queen pressed herself into Urbosa’s side, and with a wave of her hand the barrier surrounding them flickered and vanished. And the storm rushed in.

There was, as she’d said, an entrance above the console—but the drop was...something else. Urbosa glanced around, searching for something to use, something to make a rope, perhaps—and then the Queen stepped past her and dropped down into Vah Naboris’ depths like a stone.

Urbosa stumbled forward, reaching out for the Queen as a shout slipped past her dry lips—and found herself falling as well.

She landed on the lip of the console’s edge, the impact jarring her shield and sword free of her grip and sending her sliding over the edge. Her hands scrabbled through mounds of sand for something to grasp on to, as wind and air buffeted her legs—and then her palm hit something, a loop of metal, and her shoulder _screamed_ as her sudden stop jarred it.

She hung there for a long moment, stomach pressed painfully into the edge of the metal platform, and let her heartbeat slow down.

When she finally looked up, blowing loose strands of hair out of her eyes, she found the Queen clinging to the bulbous mass of the console, slowly climbing down to the sand-covered platform.

She forced herself to ignore the shaking in her limbs when she pulled herself back up, forced herself to keep her tongue in check. She recognized the tension in the Queen’s limbs, the intensity in her eyes. The Hylian would have been oblivious if the Calamity itself appeared—and she would never apologize. Urbosa _wished_ she would stop expecting one every time the Queen did something stupid.

She turned, pressing her back into the console, and narrowed her eyes as she tried to see through the storm blasting through Vah Naboris’ insides. They _had_ to be closing in on Gerudo Town now.

And then, suddenly, the wind stopped. Sand dropped, splashing like water against the metal, on her. The sudden silence rang in her ears as loudly as the wind had roared in them.

And she could see through the gapes in Vah Naboris’ metal hide. She could see the walls of Gerudo Town.

“The Beast was controlling the storm! This is _fascinating_ —none of the other Beasts could—“

“St—stop! Can you stop Vah Naboris or not?!” She roared, and she turned, hoping to see…well _anything_ other than what she did.

The console had lit up with a sickly, weak blue light, and the Queen was staring at a holographic screen shimmering in front of her. The Queen was still caught up in her excitement, not even seeing to register Urbosa’s words. And behind them, Gerudo Town was all but under Vah Naboris’ feet.

“ _Stop!”_

She moved without thinking, pushing the Queen out of the way and slamming her palm down, through the holographic screen, and onto the console itself.

And with a shudder, Vah Naboris came to a halt.

_I have been waiting for you, Champion._

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna be productive this past Linktober and write a drabble for all the prompts and like  
> HA  
> You see how that went  
> This is the only one I did and I'm trying to clean out my wips so  
> enjoooy


End file.
